


Just Behave

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finding home, Fluffy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, one shot turned multi-chapter, short scene chapters, the sovereign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Loki suvives Thanos and is picked up in space by Sif.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki awoke with a gasp in the darkness. The last thing he remembered was duplicating himself as Thanos choked him. His duplicate self had nearly made it to a cargo door when an explosion had struck him and everything had gone dark. Where ever he was now it remained dark and he could barely move because the area around him was either too small or too cramped. At least he was alive and breathing. Loki struggled to free one of his arms and felt the area around him. He stopped when he realized that thing he was pressed against was another person. He felt clothing, long hair, then breasts. Someone slapped his hand away. 

“Hold still Loki. I swear if you make me regret sharing this escape pod with you I will not hesitate to throw you out into space,” she said firmly. 

“Sif?” Loki knew that voice. He could hardly believe that she had bothered to save him. “How did...why?” he asked, unable to voice his question or his thankfulness at still being alive. 

“How? I pulled you into my pod just as the ship was breaking up. As for why, I couldn’t tell you. This pod is only meant for one though so you had best behave.” 

“Of course. I will be the perfect gentlemen,” he told her, not just because Sif really might make good on her threats to jettison him if she felt he deserved it but because in truth he had always admired her from a distance. 

“I’m not sure you know how,” she said with a huff. 

“I behave as well as Thor does and you would never threaten to kill him,” Loki argued. 

“First of all, I certainly would threaten to kill Thor. And secondly, when exactly did you act like a prince and he did not?” she argued. 

This was going to be an easy argument to win. “At any feast really. Thor tended to be drunk and breaking ale mugs and fraternizing with ladies and what did I do?” 

“You sat in a corner brooding,” Sif conceded. 

“There you have it,” Loki said. “I will do nothing worse than remain here brooding,” he told her. 

“Good,” she said and he heard her sigh. Not only did he hear it but the two of them were so close that he felt her sigh. “I suppose there is nothing else to do here but brood anyhow. Who can tell how many of our people have been lost?” 

“Do you think Thor survived?” Loki asked her. 

“I don’t know. I am sure he remained behind and fought as long as he could. Nothing could have induced him to flee,” she said almost accusingly. 

“”Retreat,” Loki corrected. “The word is retreat. It is a strategy used so the fight can continue later.” 

“Whatever eases your conscience,” Sif said. 

“Then why were you in this escape pod and not fighting alongside him?” 

“He ordered us to evacuate,” she reminded him. 

“You were never one to follow orders, Sif. That wasn’t the reason you left. You left because you knew the battle was over. Same as I did.” 

She made no reply to that. “It may have all been for nothing anyhow. I have no way of knowing where in space we are. There is no food or water with us and the air will only last for so long.” 

“Then I suppose we had best make use of the time we have,” he teased, only to irritate her. 

“You promised to behave,” she replied. 

“There was nothing in that statement-” he began. 

“There was everything in that statement,” She argued. “Do you think I have been blind all these years to the way you and all the other men look at me?” 

“At least I have only looked at you. Nothing more,” he reminded her. 

Sif fell silent a moment. “You have a point. Just because I know how to use a sword doesn’t mean…”

“Doesn’t mean you enjoyed practicing weaponry on every man who didn’t comprehend the word No,” Loki finished the thought for her. “And I for one never asked you to.” 

“Maybe because you knew I could beat you,” Sif suggested. 

“Or because I respected you enough not to try.” 

“Then you are a rare sort of man,” Sif said sadly and there was something in her tone that she left unspoken. 

“What happened Sif? Is all this mistrust simply because you worry I do something of mischief or is it because someone hurt you once?” 

“Someone tried. He did not succeed,” she said a little angry. “That’s not the problem. The problem is that because I carry a sword I am not taken seriously as a woman.”

It took him a moment to understand her meaning. She was saying that she wasn’t feminine enough to attract the kind of men she wanted to be with. Loki was almost sure that Sif had cared for Thor for a long time and Thor has seen her as a friend and warrior and ally but not as a woman. She was probably a lot more lonely than anyone had realized. 

“It matters not,” Sif continued apparently regretting sharing so much. 

“I think it does matter,” he continued. 

“This is neither the time nor the place to discuss my relationships or lack of them. I am not sure how this conversation even began. We need to focus on survival.”

“There is nothing to do but wait and see where this pod brings us. All we can do is wait to see if we live or die. In the meantime, why not sort out our most difficult problems?” He asked genuinely. “I might even be able to help.” 

“I don’t think you would know what it was like…”

“Know what was like? Caring for someone who barely noticed you? I have been there.” 

“Who was she?” Sif asked and Loki felt her hand rest on his arm as she was invested in hearing his story. 

“Her name doesn’t matter. My point is that I know what it is to care for someone and be ignored in favor of someone else.” 

Sif nodded in the darkness. “I will never understand what he saw in her…”

“In Jane Foster?” Loki spoke up. “She was rather boring.” 

“I never said it was Thor,” Sif argued. 

“You didn’t have to. I have known you cared for him for years and I had to live with the fact that my brother would not only be heir to the throne and our father’s favorite son but would also have the admiration of the woman I cared about,” he made himself say. 

The pod fell silent and for a moment Loki worried that this near death confession was going to make their deaths all the more miserable. “Loki…” she said in confusion. “Why did you never say a word about it?” 

“Why bother? I can’t compete with the god of thunder. I saw the way you looked at him and knew it was pointless to try.” 

“No, it wasn’t pointless. There was a time, before you invaded Midgard that I might not have been opposed to such an idea,” Sif said kindly. 

“There’s no need to humor me just because we might be dying soon,” he said. “That’s not the reason I told you.” 

“Then why?” 

“Because if we are about to die, you should know that Thor is a fool for never loving you the way you deserved. You are more than just a warrior who fights at his side or a friend who makes him sober up when he is stupidly drunk. He should have loved you in return because you are worthy of him but the truth is, he isn’t worthy of you. I am not sure anyone is.” 

Sif sniffled in the darkness and removed her hand from his arm to her face. Loki realized she was crying. “I almost think you mean that,” she joked, emotion in her tone. 

The both of them heard a hissing noise from somewhere in the pod. 

“I think that was the last of our air,” Loki said. 

“I think so,” Sif agreed quietly. “Loki...would it be alright if…?” She moved her free arm to reach around him and hug him. With effort he moved enough to pull her into an embrace. They had only minutes to live but if he had to die it was better to die here in the arms of the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter in which our friends survive however if you prefer tragic endings to fluffy ones please do not read any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally a one shot but I kinda couldn’t let them stay dead.

Neither of them expected a ship to arrive and rescue them. They had been gasping for air for several minutes already and were not fully aware of the pod being pulled onto a ship until they felt it knock against the cargo bay floor and they were flooded with air and light as the pod was opened. 

The aliens, a golden people who all looked very similar to one another, pulled them from the pod and offered medical attention, followed by food and the offer of a room until they could be brought to a port for a ride home. The aliens were willing to help them but clearly felt themselves too superior to spend time with their guests. Loki and Sif soon found themselves confined in a room for what they had been told would be a three day journey. 

“Well, we’re alive,” Loki said as the door to their room whooshed shut behind them and locked with a click. 

“Indeed,” Sif agreed awkwardly as she glanced around their small quarters which consisted of a bathroom, closet, and small room with a bed and some sort of view screen. 

“If you prefer me to sleep on the floor…” Loki began to offer at seeing how uncomfortable she seemed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Loki,” she said opening the closet and gazing in disgust at the golden colored clothes hanging there. 

“I thought you might prefer a more distant arrangement especially given what I told you when I thought we wouldn’t survive,” Loki explained. 

Sif shut the closet a little forcefully and turned to face him. “Yes that. Would you ever have told me if you hadn’t thought we were about to die?” 

It was Loki’s turn to be uncomfortable. “Probably not.” 

“How can you claim to care for someone and yet be unwilling to do anything at all about it?” 

“If I had done anything, if I had come to you and declared my love for you what would you have done?” Loki asked, defensive, almost sure she would have either laughed or tried to kill him. 

“Love?” Sif asked, a little intimidated by the word. 

Loki swallowed, “Yes,” he admitted. “What would you have done?” 

“I would not have believed it,” Sif finally said. 

“Which is exactly the reason why I never said anything.” He approached the bed, threw aside the covers and lay down. 

“What are you doing?” Sif asked him, aghast. 

“Sleeping. Almost dying is exhausting, don’t you think?” 

“I think we haven’t finished our conversation,” she argued. 

“There is nothing more to be said. We need to rest so we can be ready to find our people when we reach the port in three days.” 

“There will be plenty of time to rest. I for one still have more to say,” Sif said, insulted. 

“Fine. I’m listening,” Loki said, unmoved. 

Sif glared at him and crossed her arms. Then with a frustrated huff she uncrossed her arms, switched off the lights, a lay down on the opposite side of the bed without saying a single word. 

The room was pitch dark like the pod had been and Loki heard Sif’s breath quicken as the darkness and silence settled around them. This dark silence, after nearly dying in such a place, was not a place that either of them wanted to be. Sif got out of bed almost as soon as she got into it and changed the lighting to a dim light in one corner rather than total darkness. Then she returned to the bed. 

“Loki I…” Sif tried again to speak. 

“You don’t have to say anything Sif,” he didn’t want to hear her apologize for being unable to return his feelings. 

“Will you just let me finish?” 

“Sorry.” He said, abashed at her anger. 

“Were you really going to let me die without kissing me?” 

“What?” He was entirely confused. “I wasn’t going to kiss you without your permission and I was under the impression that I didn’t have it.” 

“We were about to die. It would have been a good time to manipulate me into giving permission. Why didn’t you?” 

“If you think it’s because I didn’t care-“ 

“No I think it’s because you did care. You do. You made an entirely selfless choice because you do care.” 

“And how does that help if you still don’t? This entire conversation is pointless,” Loki said. 

With a sigh Sif reached over and took his hand. “That’s what I am trying to tell you if you would shut up long enough to listen. I would consider a courtship.” 

He had never expected her to say anything remotely like that and Loki found he was too stunned to speak. 

“Say something?” Sif asked. 

“A courtship would be...that would be a good start.” 

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I sleep a little closer?” She said but it wasn’t really a question. Sif moved closer to him and this time Loki embraced her, thankful that he wasn’t about to die but was instead finally starting to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know. My one shots don’t stay one shots and my multi chapter fics never get updated. I am an unreliable author. :(

Loki woke to find that though Sif was no longer in his embrace, she was still sleeping rather near him with her head against his shoulder. He had never spent so much time this close to her as he had the past couple of days and some part of him feared that none of it was even real. 

Sif awoke and with half open eyes she reached over and rested her hand on Loki’s arm. 

“I dreamed we were trapped inside an ice cavern,” she said sadly. “There was no way out. The dream ended before I died.” 

“I can manipulate ice. Were we truly in an ice cavern I could get us out,” he told her. 

“I had forgotten that…” she said absently. 

“Forgotten that I am a Jotun? It’s something I never forget. I can not escape it. Does that change anything?” 

She sat up on an elbow and met his eyes. “Of course not. I am not so fickle as that.” 

“So that’s not the reason you threatened to kill me a few years back? Because I am an evil frost giant?” He asked, half joking. 

“No,” she said, truly offended. “It was because I feared you would betray Thor. I thought I made that abundantly clear.” 

“You did. As did all our friends and Jane Foster as well. It seemed strange that I was suddenly your enemy on learning my true parents,” he told her more seriously than before. 

“It wasn’t because you were a frost giant. It was because you invaded the world that Thor had promised to protect,” Sif argued. “And for the record, I did not enjoy watching Jane Foster slapping you.” 

“Really?” Loki knew he should not ask such an insecure question. Sif had agreed to a courtship and was sharing a bed with him after all. He should not need her validation and yet he still did. 

“Loki, you had been my friend for years. We had our differences I suppose but until you went to Midgard I had no reason to mistrust you for anything more significant than some of your harmless mischief. I knew that what you did on Midgard was not as simple as Thor believed it to be. I imagine you felt that you had lost your family and the whole thing had to have been borne of great anguish. Seeing Jane slap you with such hatred...I was not convinced you deserved it. Especially not from the likes of her.” 

“I went to Midgard for revenge on Thor but I was never truly in control of what happened there. The scepter Thanos gave me contained the mind stone and...I cannot even remember most of what happened. I remember only anger.” 

“Why did you never say?” Sif asked with emotion. “Odin would have been merciful if he had known you did not act on your own. Thor would have forgiven you far sooner.” 

“I did not want mercy or forgiveness.” 

“Yes you did, from Thor anyway. I saw the two of you on the ship and I could see that his approval means something to you. It always has. Why deny it?” 

“That’s not true,” Loki said evasively. 

“Loki…” Sif reached over and rested her hand on his cheek. “There is no wrong in wanting the approval of the people you care about.” 

Loki reached up and held her hand in place with his own. He had no words. She was right. He had always wanted the people he cared about to approve of him and to see him as Thor’s equal, as worthy. They truth was, he wasn’t sure he actually was worthy. “I don’t deserve it,” he finally said. 

She pulled her hand away and sat up on the bed with her back to the headboard. Loki still lay flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. “When Thor secretly brought us to Jotunheim in a fit of temper who saw to it that we had an escape route?” She asked him. 

“I did,” Loki said, unsure what this had to do with anything. 

“And when Asgard was about to be destroyed who brought a ship for everyone to evacuate?” 

“I did,” Loki said again. 

“And when a certain young girl took up a sword for the first time and all the boys laughed at her, who told them to shut up and allow her a chance to fight?” 

“I did,” Loki said, turning just slightly to face her. 

“Eventually they all supported me but you were the first. You had my approval for many years and recently regained it, if it means anything anyway.” 

“It does,” Loki said, moved by her words. “It means a great deal.” 

Their breakfast arrived just then and they each took a turn in the bathroom and then Loki used his magic to make a table where they sat for breakfast. 

“We could try to get out of here,” Sif suggested as the meal ended. 

“To what end?” Loki asked. “We are in space. Unless we can take over the entire ship we might as well wait until we reach the spaceport.” 

Sif ignored him and went to the control panel and set to work prying it open. 

“I can’t see the point…” Loki began to say. 

“Perhaps they have some sort of smaller shuttle we could take.” Sif said. 

“And they will chase after us if we steal it from them,” Loki reminded her. 

“You could hide us with your magic.” 

“I want to find our people as much as you do but there is no reason to believe the Sovereign are not taking us exactly where they said they were. We should wait.” 

Sif continued to struggle with the control panel and somehow snapped a piece of it off. She stumbled back from the effort and cut her hand in the process. She cringed a little and made an effort to stop the bleeding with the hem of her shirt. 

“Let me help?” Loki said. He took her hand in both of his and cast a minor healing spell. “Better?” 

Sif nodded, her eyes meeting his and she did not remove her hand from his grasp. She took a step closer to him so there was hardly any space between them. Loki didn’t move. “If you are still waiting for permission to kiss me, you have it,” she said, both amused and frustrated. 

All hesitation gone, Loki kissed her and he made it the best kiss he possibly could because some part of him still feared that he might never get the chance to kiss her again


	4. Chapter 4

Sif never expected that kissing Loki would be like this. She had kissed several men in her long life and spent some nights with only a few. All of them had kissed her with lust as if they meant to conquer her. She had not disliked the experience at the time but now...now she could see what she had been missing. Loki kissed her with the longing of a man who loved her. She had never known that being loved would feel like this. He held her firmly against him and kissed her like she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Not like he meant to conquer her, not as if he only wanted what she could give him later though she had no doubt that he did want her. Loki kissed her as if she were a queen. 

When he finally ended the kiss Sif could not deny that her stomach was filled with butterflies and her knees felt nearly too weak to stand. 

“I have been waiting to do that for a long time,” he said as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I do hope you will do it again sometime,” Sif said in reply. 

“How about now?” 

Sif reached up and kissed him in response. This time his hands rested on her backside and he pulled her center closer to his where she could feel the evidence of how much he did want her. The bed was only a few feet away, She got a good grip on his tunic and began to pull the both of them in that direction. The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto the mattress, taking Loki with her in the fall. He rested his weight on his elbows and continued to kiss her while her hands worked at the buttons on his tunic. 

The noise of their door clicking to unlock and whooshing open broke them apart. Loki rolled off of her just enough to see their golden host standing in the doorway. 

“Were you engaging in a primitive mating ritual?” the woman asked, confused. “I have never seen such thing. If there were not an emergency to deal with right now I would request to observe.” 

“What emergency?” Sif asked, in spite of her horror at what this strange alien woman had suggested. 

“Something has happened. People are disappearing all over the ship. We have lost our ship’s pilot. We ordinarily would not ask an inferior race for help but we are left with no choice. Do either of you know how to navigate?” 

Sif and Loki gave one another a knowing look. Whatever they didn’t know they would figure out. It was better than being locked away not knowing what was happening. “You are in luck,” Loki said with a grin and they followed the golden woman out to the bridge.


End file.
